


Night of the Lil Monsters

by Alwaysdreaming95



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Dean is an Uncle, First Meeting, Halloween, M/M, Sam has twins, Sorry Jess is dead, Trick or Treating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 20:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16456649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwaysdreaming95/pseuds/Alwaysdreaming95
Summary: Dean is an awesome uncle to helps his niece and nephew trick or treating. A true night out with lil monsters even if it takes a bit to get to that part. Still, when he sees the man from the store again he's stuck in his tracks.





	Night of the Lil Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers here's the first part of probably a 3 parter for Halloween of a cute little Supernatural fic.

“Come on, Sam. Why am I the 1 to take your kids out trick-or-treating?” 

“Its cause you need to get out in the world. I'm the 1 with 2 kids and the wife while you're at home drinking the day away when your not at the garage. Plus I had a Halloween dinner at work to get to this year.”

“Fine, lucky for you I love the twins. Though I don't get it why mom and dad don't take them.”

“I think they said something around the same lines. Look I’m having my friend Gabriel come over to help with the kid's makeup. I thought I’d have a bit longer, but they love horror films just like you.”

I laugh as I nod my head, “of course, they do, Sammy. Though they are a lot like you and Jess.”

I watch Sam’s eyes water at the mention of his dead wife, but I know he’s strong. 

“Look I’ll come back in a couple hours I guess then dressed to take the lil monsters trick-or-treating around town. Anything that they wanted to do so I can a route in mind.”

Sam shakes his head and I nod my head knowing I’m gonna spend the next couple hours on my day off getting everything ready for the night.

 

I sigh as I find my way to the store trying to find something for a last minute costume. If the kids are going as monster than maybe I can go as a hunter or something. I sigh as I find my way in the costume area wondering what I’m exactly trying to do here. I know if I had said no Sam would have a reason to stay home, but at the same time, it’s a good way to broaden his horizons at the firm. 

“You okay there?” a deep voice that makes myself stiffen a bit out of how my body decides to react like some teenager. 

I turn my head to face bright blue eyes that stop me in my tracks as I look at his tan skin, messy dark hair, and an ever standing accountant look. Still son of a bitch he’s gorgeous and just my type.

I shake my head a bit, “not too much… I’m taking my niece and nephew our trick-or-treating and I usually go dressed with them, but I’m at a stump.”

I see gentle eyes as he looks at me, “Well what are they going as?”

“Well my nephew is going as a vampire with special teeth made by my brother’s friend and my niece is going to be a witch. She even talked my uncle to let her borrow one of his old occult books as a prop.”

“Well, you could go as a beaten up hunter that they are dragging around. I’m sure your girlfriend or whatever could help you.” the man says as he waves his hands at me. 

I shake my head, “None of that. Though I guess I could ask my brother’s friend to help me out. I think I even have a few old prop weapons. The kids would love this.”

“They love their monsters,” the man states as he tiles his head to the side with a small smile. 

I nod, “Yeah, monster and everything that comes with it. Mythology and that is a family favorite. Though I try to keep the scary to a limit.”

The man chuckles as he nods his head picking up a few items before he hands them to me, “Here. Liquid latex just pairs it with some foundation, tissue, and fake blood and you can gore your lookup. I’m sure the kids would love to help with the look.”

I take the items dropping them into my cart next to the bag of candy, fake skeletons, superglue, and a few items for a prank I’m gonna pull on Sammy tonight.

“Okay foundation… why? Would I need that.”

The man laughs a rich laugh as he looks at me with twinkling eyes, “In the makeup aisle.”

I nod my head before I ask, “Where is that? What kind do I even get?”

The man laughs as he says, “I’ll help you cause you’d get lost somehow or more likely get to the aisle and have a slight freakout.”

He leads me to the makeup aisle to a side that says wet and wild while across from it says elf. “These are 2 cheaper brands if you want to go simple.” he takes a quick look up close to my face and neck before he hands me a simple shade, “This will do for what I was telling you to try. If you don’t want to that’s okay.”

I shake my head, “No, It’d be fun to try and I’m sure the kids would love to try. To make uncle look like a horror victim.”

The man laughs again as he grabs a small color tray and hands it to me, “They are cheaper brands, but great if you want something simple for a costume. Here are some colors to try to make the wounds look real. Though I’m sure you’re brother’s friend will have his own kit.”

I shrug, “Who knows? The guy is weird, but he's good at what he does and with the kids.” I stop to realize I don’t even know the guy's name or thanked him for helping me, “Um… Thanks. I’m Dean and I’m sure you helped create a fun project for the kids for me.”

Again the man laughs as he nods his head, “No problem, Dean.” the way he says my name sends shivers down my spine, “I’m glad I could help. I did kind of bump my head into your Halloween plans.”

“Not at all,” i tell him before I turn around to leave, “thank again. I gotta head check out so I can get my Halloween with the monsters rolling.” I sadly turn the cart away as I leave, ‘Maybe I’ll see you around sometime, Cas.”

 

I sigh as I watch a video on how to use the items Cas had picked out for me and It’s not too hard, especially when you load it with fake blood cause besides covering it with the foundation it’s hard. Maybe Sarah can play with the color thingy.

I sigh as I throw everything back in the bag as I make my way to Sammy’s maybe I can get Gab to help me with all this mess.

“Damn Dean, what tried to rip up that pretty little face of yours?” Gab calls out when he sees me when I start to enter my brother’s kitchen. 

I flip him off, “I was trying something new for my look. Of either being a beaten up hunter or a victim of your children. Heck, maybe I’m both.”

Sam let’s out a small laugh as he looks at me, “True, by the end of the night you’ll probably feel like how you’ll look.”

I flick him off before I look at Gab, “is there anything you can do to improve on this?”

Gab seems to look me over before he says, “Maybe a little bit or else you didn’t do a bad job, Deano. Well, I’m finished with the kids for now. So have a seat and I’ll add my own flare to it.”

“Gab, I know you’re pan and what not, but stop with all that.”

Gab laughs as he simply looks at what I have before he takes maybe five minutes to add colors here and there before he calls it quits. 

“Here, ya go Deano,” he hands me a mirror and I find myself a bit freaked out for a second. 

“Son of a bitch,” I whisper as I touch where the cuts, gashes, and holes on my body and clothing truly stick out. 

“Am I good or what?”

“Yeah, yeah, don’t let your head get too big Gab you already have a problem getting through the door and it’s not even a height problem.”

I feel a small impact on my chest, “Be nice, Deano or I’ll make it so all that will be staying on even with a shower.”

I give him a look before I nod my head.I turn to see a kid dressed in dark clothing until he looks up at me and opens his mouth to show off his rows of sharp fangs reminding me a bit of a shark in a way. When his sister comes in she’s in clothing a bit like Wednesday Adams, but her hair is down in her beach blonde waves. In her amrs she’s holding an old book in her arms like it’s her child while around her neck is an amethyst necklace attached to a pentagram. She tilts her head a bit before she throws a hand forward.

**Author's Note:**

> Please subscribe, comment, and give kudos. I'd love to know what you think so far of this story and any of mine that you read.


End file.
